


When One Door Opens....

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dimension Travel, Gifts, M/M, Makeover, Portals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: When Dean and Castiel find themselves in a pickle, Cas does the only thing that comes to mind; visit their friends from another dimension.Alec and Magnus' night is interrupted by a certain hunter and his angelic boyfriend literally falling into their loft. They do everything in their power to help them get back to their world.A Sequel to 'Jumping in with both feet'
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159
Collections: SHBingo





	When One Door Opens....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmsilvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/gifts).



> Written for the Shadowhunterbingo, square filled: Crossover  
> Also written for my dear friend dmsilvis! <3 I hope you enjoy :D

_ Dean _

“Don’t think you’re safe, pretty boy,” the demon sneers as he pounds on the door. Dean’s breathing is harsh and labored, his heart racing. He grips the ends of his hair, turning frantic eyes towards Cas. 

“What the hell are we supposed to do? We’re completely surrounded, you’ve barely got any juice left.” His eyes widen as the situation truly sinks in. “This can’t be the end of the line.”

Cas is staring the the door opposite Dean that he’s pretty sure is just a closet. The pounding on the door grows louder and when Dean looks back, an axe punches its way through. He swallows around the lump in his throat, thankful that Sammy stayed home for this one. 

“Cas,” he says, his voice coming out choked. “If this is how we go, I just wanna say-”

Cas cuts him off. “I’ve got an idea.” 

Dean watches as he cuts his palm, drawing a pattern against the door. He murmurs some Enochian before whatever he drew begins to grow brighter and brighter before slowly fading. “Come on,” Cas yells just as the door bursts from the hinges, the demons right on their tail. 

Cas opens the door and behind it, where there should be a closet, is now bright blue light, so bright that Dean has to close his eyes. Cas grips his hand, and pulls him through. 

_ Magnus _

Magnus sets his martini on the side table before straddling Alec’s lap. Alec’s hands come up to his hips, holding him tight. “Why, Alexander,” he purrs with a smirk. “Do you have plans this evening?”

Alec doesn’t answer, just pulls Magnus down by the back of his neck, touching their lips together. It’s wonderfully perfect, how they fit together. But something is making his magic flair with warnings. 

Alec’s brows are amusingly wrinkled when he pulls back. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not exactly sure,” he says carefully, looking around. 

There’s suddenly a blinding bright blue light. Two thumps sound through the loft, signaling someone else’s presence. Alec is standing, his blade lighting up in his hand as he stares at the two men laying on the ground. “What the hell?”

“Son of a bitch,” one of them says, rubbing at the back of his head. “That was a hell of a landing, Cas.”

Magnus’ eyes widen. “What the hell are you two doing here?”

Dean, the hunter they’d met in a portal gone wrong, looks at Magnus with wide eyes. He’s accompanied by Castiel, his angel boyfriend. Castiel looks almost sheepish as he stands up, dusting himself off. “How?” Alec asks from beside him, probably filled with as much disbelief as Magnus feels. 

Dean sighs and says, “it’s a long story.”

_ Dean _

Dean shakes his head, his arms over his chest. “This hardly seems fair,” he says with a pout. 

“Oh hush, darling,” Magnus says with a wave of his hand. Suddenly there’s a large armchair sliding across the floor, forcing Dean to sit down in it. “Last time we met, I was able to give your lovely angel a makeover. It’s hardly fair if I don’t do the same for you. Besides, you look like a lumberjack,” Magnus deadpans. 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Cas ain’t complaining.”

Magnus raises his brow. “Who’s helping you get back home?”

“And  _ this _ is really what you want as payment?”

“It is. Now hush and let me work,” Magnus says, diving into his closet and tossing random clothes on the bed. Dean just sighs and accepts his fate. 

_ Alec _

Alec adjusts his strap as they walk, the cool night air helping to clear his head. He honestly never thought he’d be seeing these two again, especially as they’re from  _ different dimensions _ . Yet, somehow, here they are. Castiel plans on using his grace to get them back home, but his grace is severely depleted. He’ll need a boost. Which brings them to their current errand. 

“Right through here,” Alec says, nodding towards the Hunter’s Moon. 

They step inside, the place busy and packed with Downworlders. Castiel follows behind, curiously looking at everyone as they walk by. Alec wonders what it must be like for a literal angel to be on Earth, surrounded by ordinary people. For a time, Alec only thought of mundanes as the equivalent of ants. How must Castiel feel about them?

Alec shakes off the thought as he steps up to the bar. “Hey, Maia.”

“Alec,” the werewolf greets, looking Castiel up and down. “Who’s your friend.”

“My name is Castiel,” he says. “I’ll have a bottle of El Sol, please.”

“Uh, we don’t have that,” Maia says slowly, her brows wrinkled. “Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that brand.”

“Oh,” Castiel says, turning towards Alec. “I guess we only have that in our dimension.”

“Your dimension?” Maia shakes her head. “Nevermind. I don’t wanna know.” She turns around, filling two glasses from the tap before sliding them over. 

“Are Simon and Raphael here?”

Maia nods towards the back and Alec thanks her, pulling Castiel along.

_ Jace _

Jace stares at the message for a long moment, contemplating what he should do. Apparently Simon and Raphael are meeting with Alec about a spell ingredient, but as far as Jace knew, Alec was having a night in with Magnus. So why the hell would he be in need of spell ingredients. 

Letting curiosity get the better of him, Jace throws on his jacket and heads out of the Institute, making his way towards the Loft. 

_ Magnus _

Magnus waits in the living area, sipping a martini. He’s already done all he can for the potion until they have the final ingredient. Now it’s a waiting game for the boys. “Come along,” Magnus calls. “I know it doesn’t take that long to get dressed!”

“I feel like this outfit is your way of mocking me,” Dean calls back, making Magnus grin. 

“I’m wounded,” Magnus yells back. “Now come out here and let me see. I know you have a love of all things plaid, I was just trying to class plaid up a bit.”

Dean finally walks in, his arms crossed over his chest, looking unsure. “I look like an idiot.”

“You look no such way,” Magnus says quickly, standing up and circling the hunter. “Wow. I am a true fashion genius, if I do say so myself,” Magnus says gently, taking Dean in. He’s dressed in a blue plaid suit. It should look ridiculous but it really works on Dean. Under he’s got on a black button up, the top few buttons undone. He looks  _ good _ . 

“I really look okay?”

“More than. Now come sit down and have a drink. We’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

_ Castiel _

“I see congratulations are in order,” Castiel says on their way back to the Loft. Alec raises his brow, tilting his head in question. “Your ring,” he says, nodding towards Alec hand. “Last time I saw you, the two of you were only dating. But Magnus might have spoken about making it more.”

“Umm, yeah,” Alec says, rubbing at the back of his neck. “It’s actually our anniversary tonight. Planned a whole night in, but then you two showed up out of thin air.”

“Gross,” Raphael murmurs beside him. “Please don’t talk about what you had planned for tonight.”

“Come on, Raphael, it’s really sweet,” Simon butts in with. 

Alec just rolls his eyes, continuing to walk. “I don’t know why you two thought you had to tag along.”

Simon makes an annoyed sound. “Because this guy is a  _ literal _ angel. Not like you meet one everyday or anything.”

“Yes. Your world here is very different from the one I come from. Like your fangs for instance. In our world, vampires have an entire row of separate teeth and can only be killed by decapitation.”

Simon winces. “Ooft.”

“See,” Raphael says, nudging Simon. “Told you it could be worse.”

Simon solemnly nods his head. “Guess you’re right.”

“About time you realized.”

It doesn’t take long for them to make it back to the Loft and when they step in, the blonde one is there. Jace, Castiel thinks is his name. “What are you doing here?” Alec asks, tossing Magnus a bag with their ingredient in it. 

“I wanted to see what was going on,” he says with a shrug. 

But Castiel doesn’t care anymore about what they’re talking about because his eyes land on Dean. He’s so used to seeing Dean in either his hunting gear or some sort of disguise for a hunt. But this? This is so different than that. So much better. He looks handsome in his plaid suit. But it’s the brightness of his soul that always draws Castiel in, and somehow, the suit somehow blends with the greens of Dean’s soul. Gorgeous. 

Dean lets out an amused huff and it’s then that he realizes he’d said that out loud. He gives a shrug, unashamed of his feelings. Now that they’ve gotten over the initial hurdle, there’s nothing keeping them away from each other. 

_ Alec  _

Alec rolls his eyes as his brother crosses his arms over his chest. “I’m sorry but you do realize I’m  _ part _ angel right?”

“Exactly,” Simon says with a huff. “ _ Part _ .”

Raphael lets out an amused snort as he watches on and Alec gives him a nod, understanding his amusement in this entire situation. 

“Alright,” Magnus says, holding out his hand for Alec. “The last ingredient I must ask from you, darling. Just a few drops of your blood.”

Alec shrugs before pulling out his blade, slicing open his hand. He lets his blood drip into the pot and smiles when he feels Magnus’ familiar touch of magic healing the wound closed. He leans over, giving Magnus a kiss on the cheek before stepping back and letting him finish. 

“You two gonna be alright?” he asks Dean and Castiel. 

“We’ll be fine,” Castiel assures him. “I’m going to make sure we end up safe at the bunker.”

Alec gives them each a pat on the shoulder before he’s stepping over to his brother, shoving Simon away towards Raphael. “Would you two stop already?”

They both look at each other around Alec’s body before blurting out ‘no’ at the same time. He chuckles, completely unsurprised. 

“Well,” Dean says gruffly. “It was nice seeing you again.”

“You too,” Magnus says with a kind smile. “But let’s not do it again too soon.”

Dean laughs. “Agreed.”

Castiel picks up the potion Magnus made, gulping it down quickly. Alec watches as the angel’s eyes begin to glow light blue before they’re fading back to their normal shade. “Thank you,” he tells Magnus before grabbing Dean’s shoulder and disappearing, only leaving behind the fluttering sound of his wings. 

“Holy shit,” Simon breathes, staring at the spot they just were, his eyes wide. “Yep. I’ve decided half angels just aren’t as cool.”

Jace turns and stares before a determined glint fills his eyes. “I’ll show you,” he says, making everyone in the loft roll their eyes and chuckle. 

_ Dean _

Dean’s back hits his bed and this time, instead of groaning he lets out a pleased sigh. They made it back. He looks up, smiling at Cas who stands at the end of the bed, just looking at him. 

“You’re beautiful,” Cas whispers, his eyes darkening the longer he stares at Dean. 

“Didn’t realize you’d be so into the suit.”

“Oh, it’s not the suit,” he says. “The suit is only bringing out the beauty of your soul somehow. I should have thanked Magnus before I left because this is a wonderful gift.”

Nerves hit Dean’s belly as he pulls out the gift Magnus had given him. “Funny you should say that,” he murmurs before putting on the glasses, sucking in a sharp breath as lights explode in front of him. 

Castiel’s chest is alight with beautiful swirling blue lights. Almost like tiny lightning bugs flitting around. Then Dean’s eyes look higher, and he’s shocked to find two large wings behind Cas’ back. 

“Holy fuck,” he murmurs to himself. He scrambles onto his knees, his hand reaching up between them but freezing. “Cas.”

“What is it, Dean?”

“You’re gorgeous. And your wings.”

Cas lifts his brow. “You can see my wings.”

Dean smirks, gesturing towards the glasses. “You’re not the only one Magnus gave a gift to.”

And just like that they’re kissing, thoughts of Shadowhunters, Warlocks, and dimensions completely forgotten. 


End file.
